marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Tales Vol 1 121
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * Policemen * Hotel detective Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** *** Botannical Gardens *** Doris' father's home *** Plantman's ramshackle house Items: * Vehicles: * Plantman's car | Synopsis1 = While dreaming about his last battle against the Plantman, Johnny is rudely awakened by a bucket of water being thrown on him by the subject of his dream. After locking the soaking wet Torch in his closet, Plantman robs a nearby hotel and escapes before the Torch can get free and stop him. At the hotel, Torch is met by his girlfriend Doris, who is afraid that Plantman might target her father for revenge once more. While waiting for Plantman's next move, the Torch receives a letter challenging him to a one-on-one duel against Plantman. Battling the villain, the Torch uses weed killer against Plantman's plant attacks. When the Torch finally has Plantman caught, Plantman boasts that he has Doris hostage. The Torch, having guessed Plantman's, informs him that he had put Doris under the protection of the Thing, who would prevent any plants from capturing her. Soon the authorities arrive and Plantman is arrested. | StoryTitle2 = Witchcraft in the Wax Museum | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = N/A | Colourist2_1 = N/A | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Ectoplasmic Allies of Baron Mordo Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** Wax museum Items: * * * * Spells ** | Synopsis2 = Answering a call for help by traveling via his astral form, Doctor Strange finds that it is a hoax. Returning to his Sanctum, Strange discovers that his body has been stolen. Baron Mordo contacts him and explains that he stole the body, hoping that Strange would spend too much time outside his body, and perish. After battling ectoplasmic warriors summoned by Mordo, Strange tracks Mordo to a wax museum, where Strange's body has been put on display, but shielded from him with a spell. When Mordo attacks in person, Strange possesses one of the wax sculptures and physically takes out his opponent, tieing him up. Mordo leaves his body in astral form, where he and Strange battle. Strange conjures a spell, trapping Mordo in a mystical shield preventing him from returning to his body. With Mordo defeated, Strange reverses the spell on his own physical body and returns to it. He puts Mordo's body on display in the wax museum. | Notes = Continuity Notes Prisoner of the Plantman * The Plantman's origins were first revealed in . The Planet Man's origins are expanded upon in , which explains that Smither's plant growing device was empowered by the extra-dimensional plant creatures known as the H'ylthri. Witchcraft in the Wax Museum! * In this story Doctor Strange is wearing the Amulet of Agamotto, it should not be confused with the Eye of Agamotto which is not gifted to Strange until . * The Orb of Agamotto, seen here, is not named until . Chronology Notes Witchraft in the Wax Museum! Events occur in this story behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Doctor Strange: * - Doctor Strange goes looking for evil. * - Doctor Strange clashes with Baron Mordo. | Trivia = * Doctor Strange is mistakenly referred to as Doctor Doom in this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}